


Welcome Back, Dollop-Head

by Tch0upi



Series: Welcome Back, Dollop-Head [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern world, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tch0upi/pseuds/Tch0upi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one shot after Arthur has returned to Merlin and the two of them go on in life. Scenes of everyday life and fluffy stuff. Merthur :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back, Dollop-Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So this is the first part of my little collection of one shot about Arthur and Merlin after Arthur is awaken. Merlin will have to show Arthur the new world and explain to him everything that's changed and God, where will he begin?  
> Basically the two of them trying to build a new life and moving on, being together. A lot of fluff and everyday life scenes and stuff! 
> 
> So, enjoy! :)

It felt like waking up from a thousand years sleep. When he opened his eyes, he was standing and even walking, knees deep into cold water. He didn’t remember when he got in the lake in the first place; in fact, he didn’t remember anything at all. His memory was a big black whole. 

The sun was shining shyly, the morning light going through the trees and making the water sparkle like a million pieces of diamond around him. Arthur looked up, but he couldn’t see a thing, blinded by the light in the water. He felt numb, and sleepy, and the sound seemed far away, like he was in a dream or something. 

What happened? As hard as he was trying, Arthur couldn’t get himself to remember what had happened just before he fell asleep. Everything felt weird, and different. There was a face in his mind, blurry and indistinguishable, and yet… He could figure out a blur of black, blue and red, and brown. He remembered pain, and sorrow. Powerful feelings leading a violent battle inside of him. 

Suddenly there was a sound, loud and clear. Water. The water was splashing ahead of him. As if someone was running in the water towards him - was he even close to the shore? He didn’t have time to see who it was, that person was already in his arms. Arms were thrown around his neck and a body was pressed to his own. A warm body. And a familiar scent. 

Unconsciously, as if possessed by some kind of force, Arthur closed his eyes and let his arms close around the shaking body. He knew this smell. He couldn’t remember when or what, or even who it belonged to. But he knew it. 

For a moment, he just held this person, whoever it was. It was a man, of that he was certain. And he just held him, feeling him tremble violently against him. Arthur wasn’t sure of anything, he felt lost and still sleepy, and he was a little scared to be completely honest. But he was sure of one thing… and as the face became more than a blur in his mind, he felt the name build itself on his lips.

"Merlin."

He heard Merlin chuckled, his warm breath brushing against his neck. Arthur smiled. 

Then Merlin took a step back, letting Arthur see him for the first time. And Arthur remembered. He remembered the last time he was awake. When he fell into the deep blue eyes in front of him, everything came back to him. That smile, that face, the familiar features, the tears in the man’s gentle gaze. And his warm voice as he spoke…

"Welcome back, dollop-head."


End file.
